Season 2 of Beware The Batman
This is the second season of Beware The Batman. It deals with Batman now operating with a team called the Outsiders, which is composed of Metamorpho, Man-Bat, Oracle, Katana, and former MI5 agent Alfred Pennyworth. Episodes Season 2 (2014-2015) # "Beware The Man Bat"-'After taking down Death Stroke, Alfred and Tatsu make arrangements for A.R.G.U.S director John Diggle to have him imprisoned in the island of Lian Yu. Batman continues to patrol the streets of Gotham with his team after realizing that he is not completely alone. However, a series of attacks are happening and FBI Agent Arnold Flass is sent to Gotham to hunt down the Batman believing him to be responsible even though the team suspects Man-Bat. Upon further investigation, it is discovered that Man-Bat's father Abraham Langstorm is the bat creature who has been terrorizing Gotham due to his obsession of wanting to be feared. Gordon refuses to rejoin the police force as their leader which is why Bruce decides to offer him a job as the new COO of Wayne Enterprises. # '"Heart of Ice"-'Batman investigates a series of crimes being committed by a man armed with a cold gun. He, Alfred, and Katana soon realize that the culprit is Victor Fries, the former head of GothCorp's cryogenic laboratories until the company was dissolved. At that time, he planned for retirement by investing all of his money into a miracle drug. Unfortunately, due to side effects, the drug was never marketed. As a result, Fries went bankrupt and into serious debt to investor Dean Arbagast which is why he started turning to crime. Batman and Katana track Fries down to his underground lab to bring the fight to him. However, there is struggle and an explosion occurs, smashing Fries into his cryogenic freezing tanks and the accident soaked his entire body with the freezing solution and rendered him unable to survive outside of a sub-zero environment. While Fries is believed to be dead, he vows revenge on Batman and Katana. Meanwhile, after a talk with his wife Sofia, Gordon decides to accept Bruce Wayne's offer to become the COO of his company. # '"Ice Age"-'Continuing from the last episode, maddened by his condition, Fries renames himself as Mr. Freeze and begins committing crimes all over Gotham. While Agent Flass investigates the string of robberies made by Victor Fries, he has an encounter with his wife Nora, whom Fries has been abusing. Batman and Katana discover that a recent theft of jewels from a yacht in Gotham Bay was the work of a criminal with ice powers named Mr. Freeze, who is dependent on a cryogenic suit to survive. To his horror, Batman discovers that he is actually Fries. Green Lantern teams up with Batman to stop Mr. Freeze from sending the whole world into a second ice age. The Green Lantern might be the only one to save the earth from Mr. Freeze, but he won't be able to save himself. Only Batman can defeat Freeze and save the Green Lantern. Will the two get pass their arrogant attitudes to save the earth together? Or will they try to do it by themselves? # '"Metamorphosis"-'''Jillian Conway, a scientist at Stagg Industries who has a crazed obsession with the security guard Rex Mason, exposes herself to the toxic gas the Mason was exposed to known as "Project Metamorpho". Soon, Conway begins to mutate and gains the ability to manipulate the elements of her own body. Terrified and unable to control her new abilities, Conway becomes a fugitive which is why Batman and Metamorpho try to help her. However, Conway is concerned about getting revenge on Sapphire Stagg, whom she blames for Mason's transformation at the hands of her father. Batman also contemplates telling Mason the truth about Sapphire becoming more devious as her father Simon Stagg ever was. Gordon meanwhile discovers that Bruce Wayne is Batman after digging up plans for the Batmobile and decides to keep this a secret, especially from his own family while being unaware that his daughter Barbara is actually a member of Batman's team. #"The Bat & The Cat"- Batman encounters a new foe in the form of a skilled thief named Catwoman, who recently attempted to steal a figurine from a man he recently been investigating. When his utility belt is stolen by her, he soon faces problems in the Bat-Cave, before discovering that she plans to use his remote-controlled batarang to make a second attempt on the figurine, unaware that the owner is more than they seem. Things get worse for Cat Woman when she is targeted by Mario Falcone, a crime lord who has been released from prison and now goes by 'The Roman'. It is due to the fact that Cat Woman has stolen something valuable from the Roman. Batman saves Catwoman and recovers his belt, left behind by Cat Woman as a token of her appreciation. Meanwhile, Gordon starts to harass the Roman and the connection between them is explained. #"Gotham's Ultimate Criminal Mastermind"-'''Gotham Labs director Victor Lafleur develops an artificial intelligence program called D.A.V.E (Digitally Enhanced Villains Emulator), which is made up of the personality of different criminals. However, D.A.V.E soon gets loose and begins to go on a criminal rampage which is why District Attorney Dorian Chase decides to contact the Batman for help. Things get worse when D.A.V.E prepares to reveal Batman's true identity and it is later revealed that it was Anarchy who made D.A.V.E escape, not Lafleur, who is arrested for a crime he didn't even commit. Category:Batman Category:Animation Category:Animated Series